


thunder

by lostinforest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stand, Polski | Polish, also i miss isaac so here we go, art student scott mccall, im da king of the cliché stuff but whatever, theo is not that bad really
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I może właśnie dlatego, gdy pewnego dnia ujrzał za ladą kawiarni chłopaka o delikatnych dłoniach, który nawet nie uniósł na niego spojrzenia, poczuł, że może nie chce, by wszyscy byli obcymi bez imion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder

 

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Niewielka plamka paryskiego błękitu zdobiła jego policzek i ciemne, podkręcone kosmyki na skroni. Knykcie również znaczyła farba, której przed wyjściem nie wytarł dokładnie lnianą szmatką. Szedł wolno, wystarczająco wolno, by z ujmującym uśmiechem rzucić wesołe powitanie pojedynczym przechodniom. Oni także się do niego uśmiechali, nawet jeśli mężczyzna z brązową aktówką właśnie stracił pracę, a młoda kobieta przez omyłkę odebrała z pralni sukienkę, która nie należała do niej, ponieważ Scott miał w sobie coś takiego. Charyzma, wyjątkowy pierwiastek, dzięki któremu uwalniał ich od trosk, ale w zamian wzbudzał tęsknotę i pragnienie, którego nie zaznali jeszcze w całym swoim życiu. Dostawał się pod skórę, wdzierał do kości, wlewał w krwiobieg. Buzował niczym sodowy napój w każdym nerwie, igrał w mięśniach, jak lekki zefirek rozrabiający w koronach starych wierzb.

Nie posiadał uśmiechu młodzieńca z obrazu. W brązowych oczach tańczyły ogniki niepoprawnej ekscytacji każdą drobną rzeczą, a ruchy często były nieporządne i chaotyczne, ale pomimo tego ludzie łaknęli jego towarzystwa, choć cienia przelotnego uśmiechu i namiastki lekkiego dotyku długich palców. Marzyli, by zetknąć swoje wargi z tymi niemal śmiesznie pulchnymi ustami, i swoimi działaniami sprawić, by i jemu zabrakło tchu. By ich zęby zderzyły się ze sobą w pasji doznania, a na miodowe policzki wstąpił rumieniec. Chcieli go, pragnęli. Tęsknili za nim, nawet jeśli spotkali go pierwszy raz w życiu, i ich kontakt trwał zaledwie ułamek sekundy, kiedy przypadkiem otarł się o ich ramię, niezobowiązująco pozdrowił.

Ciekawą rzeczą było to, iż Scott przywiązywał do siebie ludzi, ale jeszcze nikomu nie udało się zatrzymać go przy sobie, skłonić do pozostania. Był niczym oceaniczna fala; porywczy, niezależny, krystalicznie doskonały w nieokazywaniu sentymentalizmu. Był jak przypływ i odpływ; zostawiał nikłe wspomnienie własnej skóry, a zabierał złudzenia.

Śliczna, pełna nadziei dziewczyna proponowała mu drinka i godził się, obdarowując ją swoim najlepszym uśmiechem, ponieważ nie miał żadnego celu w tym, by odmówić. Godził się również, by pójść za nią do małego mieszkania, gdzie na ścianach wisiały reprodukcje Klimta, a na parapecie stało kilka doniczek z fiołkami. Pozwalał, by to ona go dotykała, badała każdą krzywiznę i nierówność, by myślała, że pozwala jej przejąć kontrolę. Kiedy kończyli, a ona zasypiała, pewna, że udało jej się go przy sobie zakotwiczyć, on składał przelotny pocałunek na jej śpiącym obliczu i wymykał się pod osłoną nocy. Nie zostawiał kartki, ani wgniecenia w poduszce, jego zapach ulatniał się przez otwarte okno i mieszał z wiosennym powietrzem.

Nie zapamiętał jej imienia, nie dowiadywał się, co lubi i jaką książkę ostatnio przeczytała, ale w jego pamięci pozostał  obraz zadartego lekko do góry nosa, gdzie po jednej stronie wysypało się więcej bladych piegów niż po drugiej oraz widok długich, długich włosów w pięknym kasztanowym odcieniu, które opadały na jej piersi i brzuch, gdy była nad nim w tym małym łóżku i klaustrofobicznej sypialni. Myślał wtedy tylko o tym, w jaki sposób oddałby to wszystko na białej kartce szorstkiego, technicznego papieru. Większość rysunku wypełniłby paloną umbrą, z odrobiną ultramaryny i może karminu, ponieważ jej usta wspaniale odcinały się na tle jasnej karnacji swoją czerwienią, podsycaną oblizywaniem warg i podgryzaniem, gdy jej podbrzusze zaciskało się w rozkosznych spazmach, a paznokcie wbijały w tors i boki Scotta.

Nie chodziło o to, że nie był dobrym kochankiem. Jego długie palce rozpalały, jakby na skórę wysypano garść rozżarzonych węgielków, a wąskie biodra były ruchliwe i wykonujące wprawne ruchy, wysyłające na skraj. Nie nieba, czy piekła, ale fizycznej ekstazy, którą się rozpamiętuje, odnajduje w zapisanych kartkach pamiętnika pomiędzy rozkruszonymi płatkami róży. Och, nie. Nie było nikogo, kto tak efektywnie potrafiłby rozpalić zmysły do czerwoności kutego żelaza. To jego spojrzenie. Ciemnobrązowe, bystre oczy studiowały każdy detal, jakby jego rozbudzony, artystyczny umysł sporządzał notatki i dokonywał skomplikowanych kalkulacji. Tylko trochę węgla na kontury, zaznaczenie włosów, krągłych bioder, fal biustu. Więcej miedzi na wewnętrzną stronę ud, opaleniznę na obojczykach i lewą część twarzy. Znowu umbra i odrobina sadzy w róg rysunku. Dziesięć pociągnięć miękkiego ołówka, dwukrotne przejechanie olejnym pastelem i sporadyczne użycie tortillonu do rozsmarowania koloru.

To właśnie był problem. Jego skaza, plama, której nikt jeszcze nie zdołał wymazać z jego duszy. Miłował piękno i tworzył piękno, ale to wszystko było puste, gdy będąc z drugim człowiekiem nawet w tak bardzo intymnej sytuacji nie odczuwał nic. Żadnego drgnięcia w klatce piersiowej, poczucia przywiązania, chęci pozostania przy boku drobnej dziewczyny dłużej niż na jedną noc, która kończy się szybko, a potem on zapomina. Jego wnętrze było jałowe, ponieważ Scott nie potrafił się zatracić. Nie w kolorach, pociągnięciach pędzla, czy nakładaniu kolejnych warstw farby na prostokątne płótno, ale zatracić się w kimś. Patrzył na ludzi, ale nie starał się ich  _zobaczyć_. Widział krystaliczny błękit tęczówek kobiety, którą mijał na ulicy, i który zachwycał go w czysto artystyczny sposób, ale nawet nie domyślał się, że lekko zaczerwienione oczy są skutkiem długiego płaczu.

Scott nigdy nie krzywdził ludzi celowo. On po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wymknięcie się z czyjegoś mieszkania o piątej nad ranem i nie pozwolenie na zrobienie sobie kawy oraz zjedzenie zbyt opieczonych tostów w małej kuchni może dla kogoś znaczyć tak wiele.

Podczas tych pojedynczych nocy, gdy księżyc oświetlał przypadkową sypialnię, pozwalał, by jego plecy drapano do krwi, by wymawiano jego imię, podczas gdy on dochodził z usatysfakcjonowanym mruknięciem. Tylko wtedy, przez krótką chwilę należał do kogoś, choć sam nie oddawał się tej osobie w pełni. Nie ofiarował jej swoich myśli, ani nie podzielił słynną kwestią ze  _Snu nocy letniej_ , który nieoczekiwanie obijał się o ścianki jego umysłu, jak motyl próbujący się wydostać z siatki.

_Miłość w swej prostej i nieśmiałej mowie, powie najwięcej, kiedy najmniej powie._

Scott mówił dużo. Zazwyczaj były to nic nieznaczące urywki, błahe uwagi wyrwane z kontekstu, które zapełniały ciszę i nawet dla niego samego nie znaczyły zbyt wiele. Lubił proste, nieskomplikowane rozmowy o pogodzie, o nierównym chodniku, z którym w końcu ktoś powinien coś zrobić i sitcomie, który obejrzał niedawno w telewizji. Może naprawdę wyrzucał słowa na wiatr, ale może też po prostu nie znał ich wagi. Pomiędzy jednym a drugim pociągnięciem pędzla nie było słowa  _obietnica_ , a świat Scotta Mccalla sprowadzał się do palety farb i gładkich ruchów nadgarstka oraz do piękna, które dostrzegał w każdym słoju drewna, i w każdej melodii wygranej przez ulicznego grajka, który zebrał w swoim futerale więcej, niż w istocie był wart jego zdarty głos.

Nie był samotny. Jego łóżko każdej nocy witało nowych gości, a on zapominał o nich równie szybko, jak zmieniał pościel na nową, nie mając zamiaru zastanawiać się, czy jego imię wykrzykiwała ostatnio Maria czy Meg. To nie było istotne, bo nie spotka nigdy ani Marii, ani też Meg. Te chwile były transakcją na jeden wieczór, niczym, przez co mógłby się zawahać, do czego chciałby wrócić. Wszyscy byli bezbarwni, anonimowi, przysparzali mu odrobiny rozrywki, dawali siebie, a w zamian otrzymywali… nic. Nic, ponieważ on nie ofiarowywał niczego więcej, prócz niezdarnych pchnięć wykonanych po omacku i garści niezatartych jeszcze wspomnień.

I może właśnie dlatego, gdy pewnego dnia ujrzał za ladą kawiarni chłopaka o delikatnych dłoniach, który nawet nie uniósł na niego spojrzenia, poczuł, że może nie chce, by wszyscy byli obcymi bez imion. Jego nadgarstki były szczupłe, a palce długie i drobne. Zupełnie jakby nawet zbieranie maleńkich ziarenek kawy, które rozsypały się razem z herbacianą mieszanką nie przysparzało im większych problemów. Wyławiały jedno po drugim z niebywałą precyzją, z gracją tańcząc pośród mieszaniny aromatów i suszonych owoców. Wtedy uniósł się z klęczek, patrząc na niego przelotnie, ale bez większego zainteresowania i wrócił do swoich obowiązków, jak gdyby Scott nie stał tam, przyglądając się jego ostrym kościom policzkowym i zaciśniętym ustom.

Jego palce zaświerzbiły, a żołądek się ścisnął, bo Scott chciał,  _chciał_ , by uśmiechnął się do niego i wyjawił mu swoje imię, które w tamtej chwili było ważniejsze niż źle wymieszana farba na palecie, czy niedoschnięty obraz, nad którym z oddaniem pracował od tak dawna. Właśnie wtedy był ten pierwszy raz, gdy zapragnął się dowiedzieć, co kryje się za tym spokojem wymalowanym na pięknej twarzy, czy nieznajomy też myśli, że Rembrandt jest ciekawszy od van Gogha, czy wczesnymi rankami pija kawę czy może filiżankę świeżo zaparzonej Yorshire. Nie powiedział mu. Ignorował każde rzucane w jego stronę spojrzenie i każdą próbę kontaktu, a on poczuł się sfrustrowany. Nie z powodu pędzla o syntetycznym włosiu, które wypadało i zostawało na płótnie, ale przez  _kogoś_. To uczucie dla niego całkiem nowe, wysyłające zdenerwowanie do żył, wplątujące się w jego niespokojne myśli i zniecierpliwione dłonie. Jeszcze nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił. Scott poczuł się odrzucony, pierwszy raz niewystarczający. Co ważniejsze, poczuł, że może sztuka nie jest w jego życiu wszystkim. Może brakowało tego jednego elementu, ciepłoty czyjego ciała o poranku, rozmów o poezji. Może przez cały ten czas czegoś szukał, gonił za tą jedną rzeczą w kółko. A może właśnie przed nią uciekał.

Dzwonek przy drewnianych drzwiach rozdzwonił się nad jego głową. Stoliki przy oknie zajmowali studenci, czytając przed zajęciami ostatnie notatki i próbując rozbudzić umysł kubkiem kawy, która zawsze była traktowana jako ten zbawienny napój ludzi nie mających możliwości porządnego wyspania się.

Chłopak stał, jak zawsze, w swoim stałym miejscu, przecierając niskie filiżanki białą ściereczką. Miał dziś na sobie bordową koszulę, przy której kilka górnych guzików zostało niedbale niedopiętych. Starannie wyprasowany, odchylony materiał wyglądał niemal nieprzyzwoicie, zapraszająco, choć prawdopodobnie chłopakowi zależało jedynie na wygodzie. Wystarczyło zsunąć spojrzenie odrobinę niżej, by uchwycić wzrokiem mleczną skórę, delikatne obojczyki. Jeszcze niżej, podwinięte rękawy koszuli, subtelnie zarysowane mięśnie na przedramionach, nadgarstki, dłonie.

Usiadł na wysokim stołku, dokładnie naprzeciwko młodego baristy, splatając palce na blacie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego i odsunął się w stronę ekspresu, wciskając ścierkę za cienki pasek fartucha, który miał przewiązany na biodrach.

\- Co podać?

Jego głos był cichy, z lekką chrypką, jakby jego właściciel nie spał zbyt dobrze. I teraz zauważył, że pod oczami obramowanymi niemożliwie długimi rzęsami widniały niewyraźne, sine ślady, świadczące o niewystarczającej ilości snu.  Scott złożył swoje zamówienie, które za każdym razem wyglądało dokładnie tak samo – czarne espresso bez cukru i mleka, którego smaku nie znosił. Chłopak bez słowa postawił przed nim parującą filiżankę i machinalnie poprawił brązowe kosmyki, które obsuwały mu się na czoło. Czasem były ułożone bardzo dokładnie i błyszczały od lakieru, jednak dzisiaj pozostawił je naturalnie zmierzwione. Scott zdziwił się, że dostrzegł tak drobny detal w wyglądzie kogoś, kto był mu obcy. Zwykle nie zawracał sobie głowy podobnymi bzdurami, gdy mijał bezimiennych ludzi na zatłoczonych ulicach.

Scott otoczył naczynie palcami i przez kilka minut przyglądał się, jak chłopak swobodnie porusza się pośród małej przestrzeni, i od czasu do czasu odbiera zamówienia od młodych ludzi, którzy wyglądali na równie zmęczonych. Zdawał się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na jego obecność, więc kiedy się odezwał, Scott drgnął, zaskoczony.

\- Masz farbę na twarzy. 

Nie przestawał wycierać blatu wilgotną gąbką, jakby prowadzili rozmowę od zawsze.

\- Przychodzę tutaj niemal codziennie i jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałeś do mnie niczego, prócz pytania o moje zamówienie, a teraz mówisz mi, że mam farbę na twarz?

Chłopak prosto skinął głową, patrząc na niego obojętnie.

\- Tak – przytaknął zwyczajnie, nic nie robiąc sobie z jego zdziwionej miny. – Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć. Mogę dać ci serwetkę, jeśli chcesz to wytrzeć, ale sądzę, że już zaschła.

\- Nie, nie trzeba – odpowiedział z zawahaniem, a on jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. Po raz pierwszy odezwał się do niego z własnej woli, w dodatku z tak trywialną uwagą, a Scott jeszcze nigdy nie pragnął tak bardzo podtrzymać tej wątłej namiastki rozmowy, jak w tamtej właśnie chwili. Postanowił mocno uchwycić się banału, choćby miało to wypaść pospolicie i sztampowo. – Zauważyłem, że prawie w ogóle się nie odzywasz. Nie lubisz ludzi?

\- Lubię ludzi, ale wolę milczeć w ich obecności.

\- Dlaczego?

Ponownie wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nieistotne i tak naprawdę nie warte drążenia. Ale Scott chciał się dowiedzieć.

\- Słowa są źródłem nieporozumień, niezrozumianych aluzji, bezsensownych kłótni. Dlatego ich unikam. Cisza jest bezpieczna.

Scott przyglądał się cieniom, które rzęsy rzucały na jego blade policzki. Widział, że mu się przygląda, ale nie powiedział nic, jedynie jego usta ledwo zauważalnie drgnęły. Nie uśmiechnął się jednak.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Pytanie, które tak bardzo chciał mu zadać samoistnie opuściło jego usta i na chwilę zawisło w przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi. Pomieszało się z aromatem kawy, karmelu i spienionej śmietanki.

Cisza trwała odrobinę za długo i myślał już, że zwyczajnie go zignoruje, tak, jak robił to przez ostatnich kilka tygodni, gdy przychodził tutaj tylko po to, by patrzeć. Ale odpowiedział.

- Stiles.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a Scott po raz pierwszy nie miał ochoty ich namalować, a pozwolił sobie zatopić się w ciepłym odcieniu brązu.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Od tej pory przychodził do kawiarni jeszcze częściej, niż dotychczas i zamawiał tę samą kawę, siadając w tym samym miejscu, które teraz nazywał  _swoim miejscem_. Stiles wciąż nie mówił zbyt wiele, ale zawsze unosił wzrok, gdy dzwoneczek brzęczał o określonej godzinie i kiwał mu głową na powitanie. Odnaleźli swoją własną rutynę i żaden z nich nie powiedział na to ani słowa, akceptując nić zrozumienia, która zaczęła się między nimi formować. Utkali ją z pojedynczych spojrzeń i tych niewielu słów, które Stiles czasami do niego kierował. Bardzo często były to cytaty, piękne zbitki metafor, którymi z jakiegoś powodu chciał się z nim podzielić. 

-  _Miej więcej niż pokazujesz_ ,  _mów mniej niż wiesz._

Musiał się nad tym dłużej zastanowić. Chłopak często wtrącał coś podobnego do ich rozmowy, wprawiając go w oszołomienie i zbijając z tropu. Nigdy nie wyjaśniał, o co mu chodziło, jakby miał nadzieję, że zrozumie. I on zawsze się starał, choć nie był dobry w słowach.

Dzisiaj w kawiarni nie było zbyt wielu klientów, koniec tygodnia oznaczał, iż większość postanowiła odstresować się w głośniejszym miejscu i wypić coś mocniejszego niż kawa.

\- Wyjdźmy gdzieś – zaproponował bez namysłu, lekko wiercąc się na wysokim stołku, a Stiles uniósł brew znad lady, którą bardzo dokładnie polerował z użyciem jakiegoś cytrusowego mleczka. Musiało być bardzo silne, bo jego dłonie wyraźnie się zaczerwieniły. A może to tylko jego skóra była po prostu tak wrażliwa.

Ich relacja nie wychodziła poza to miejsce i Scott bardzo chciał to zmienić, wyjść z nim gdzieś indziej, zamówić tanie piwo i przyglądać się, jak jego mina powoli się zmienia, a ciało relaksuje. 

Nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, kiedy się zgodził. Nie obdarzył go uśmiechem, ale to nie było ważne, bo jego twarz złagodniała, a ostatnie czynności wykonywał szybciej niż zwykle, w ekspresowym tempie sprzątając lokal i zakładając krzesła na okrągłe stoliki, jakby także nie mógł się doczekać tego wieczoru.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Zamówili którąś kolejkę z rzędu, a Scott czuł mięśnie topniejące pod skórą, nawet kości stały się miękkie. Muzyka dudniła wokół nich, wibrowała w klatce piersiowej i wypełniała uszy ogłuszającymi basami. Stiles siedział obok niego, z udem przyciśniętym do jego kolana, wychylając do dna swoje piwo. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni  i spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Skóra lekko świeciła od potu, a ciemne kosmyki zmierzwiły się niemiłosiernie. Tęczówki o ciepłym, jasnobrązowym odcieniu błyszczały. Był wyraźnie rozluźniony. Sofa w rogu klubu była wystarczająco szeroka, by pomieścić trzy osoby, a jednak oni nie przerwali kontaktu, gdy ich uda były do siebie przyciśnięte. I jeśli któryś z nich poczuł w miejscu styku drażniące ciepło, to nie powiedział ani słowa.

Upił łyk swojego drinka, a chłopak nie przestawał się w niego wpatrywać. Nagle jego brwi się zmarszczyły, a on sam wyglądał jakby był zły, irracjonalnie rozwścieczony.

\- Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś?

Scott roześmiał się beztrosko, chociaż coś w środku niego zawibrowało, gdy tamten nachylił się ku niemu. Jego głos był szorstki, a od niego samego buchnął zapach alkoholu, mydła i proszku do prania. Pachniał też tym lokalem, tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, potem, elektryzującą muzyką od której trzeszczały zęby.

\- Scott, oczywiście. Jestem Scott Mccall, do usług.

Stiles sarknął i wbił palec w jego klatkę piersiową. Mocno, stanowczo, żądając natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Nie kupował taniej ściemy.

\- Przychodzisz codziennie do tej pieprzonej kawiarni, zamawiasz pieprzoną kawę, której nawet nie lubisz i przesiadujesz tam aż do zamknięcia, opowiadając mi cholerne kawały, które nie są nawet zabawne. Nie jestem idiotą, czegoś chcesz i chcę wiedzieć czego.

Odkąd się znali, ani razu nie usłyszał z jego ust przekleństwa, nawet drobnego. Był teraz wzburzony, zdeterminowany, by się dowiedzieć.

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może po prostu lubię tę pieprzoną kawiarnię, pieprzoną kawę smakującą jak sadza i opowiadanie nieśmiesznych kawałów? Swoją drogą, dużo tego pieprzenia w jednym zdaniu... Nieważne. Wiesz, ludzie mają często dziwne upodobania. Ja lubię sobie czasem pochodzić w crocsach po mieszkaniu, próbowałeś kiedyś? Stopy czują się jak w niebie, przysięgam. 

Gra na czas. Odpowiedz pytaniem na pytanie, rzuć głupim kawałem, zapędź w kozi róg i upajaj się triumfem. Scott był mistrzem takich rozgrywek, ale tym razem wypadło to żałośnie nieprzekonująco, gdzieś podziała się jego iskra pewności siebie. Przegrał.

Chłopak niecierpliwie potrząsnął głową, zaciskając pięść na przodzie jego koszulki. Ciepło i mrowienie rozlały się w miejscu styku zbielałych knykci z klatką piersiową. Nagły kontakt zaskoczył go, niemal sparzył skórę przez materiał.

\- Kręcisz się ciągle w pobliżu, robisz podchody. To jakiś idiotyzm. Czego, do diabła, chcesz? – Jego głos był wciąż tak samo melodyjny, ale ton twardy. Policzki zarumienione, chłopięco gładkie. Był absurdalnie atrakcyjny, mącił w głowie. Scott nie mógł uwierzyć, że przyznał to dopiero teraz, gdy ich ciała kleiły się od potu, ubrania sprawiały wrażenie nieświeżych, a oddechy zostały zabarwione tanim alkoholem, który nawet dobrze nie smakował. I nagle Scott Mccall, pośród wszechobecnego gwaru, zapachu seksu, który jakaś pijana para uprawiała w kącie niedaleko nich, i lepkiej podłogi, wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

\- Ciebie.

Va banque. Gra o wszystko albo o nic.

Prawdopodobnie nie tego się spodziewał. A może i tych słów oczekiwał, Stilesa od pierwszego spotkania trudno było przejrzeć, niemniej jego rzęsy zatrzepotały, a usta rozchyliły się w niemym szoku. Scott, choć może równie zaskoczony swoim odkryciem, złapał za jego nadgarstek, nie pozwalając mu się tym samym odsunąć. Ich oddechy przyspieszyły i zmieszały się ze sobą, a klatki piersiowe unosiły się niespokojnie w oczekiwaniu.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – wykrztusił, oszołomiony, i szarpnął ręką, co i tak nic mu nie dało. Uchwyt był zbyt silny.

\- Lepiej nie zadawać pytań, na które nie chce się znać odpowiedzi, Stiles. Ale zapytałeś, a ja odpowiedziałem. Pragnę twojej uwagi, śmiechu, twoich słów, twojego ciała, dłoni. Boże, cholernie to patetyczne, ale to prawda. Łaknę wszystkiego, co ma związek z tobą.

Zdawało mu się, że im więcej razy to powtarzał, tym pragnienie stawało się silniejsze, niemal przejmując nad nim kontrolę. Był to ten rodzaj przyjemnego ubezwłasnowolnienia, które kawałek po kawałku odkrywał, ciekaw, co znajdzie pod powierzchnią.

\- Oszalałeś, po prostu straciłeś rozum. Nawet mnie nie znasz, nic o mnie nie wiesz. – powiedział na wydechu, oblizując spierzchnięte usta. Scott patrzył na nie przez chwilę, rozważając przejechanie palcem po jego dolnej wardze, pomasowanie jej kącika kciukiem, zahaczenie o nią koniuszkiem języka, by spić z niej smak słów i alkoholu.

\- Chcę cię poznać. – Były to słowa, których nie powiedział jeszcze nikomu. Ani Marii, ani też Meg. Nawet uroczej dziewczynie z kasztanowymi włosami, która chciała zrobić mu kawę i poczęstować zbyt spieczonymi tostami.  _On był inny. Ale dlaczego?_

Stiles kręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu, jednak wbrew temu niekonsekwentnie przysunął się do niego, tylko odrobinę, ledwo dostrzegalnie. W oczach migotało wahanie, ale Scott to widział. Tęczówki ciemniały z pożądania, które wysączało się z porów ich skóry, mieszało się z powietrzem. Gęstniało między nimi razem z muzyką.

\- A ty, Stiles? – Byli tak blisko, że ich nosy niemalże się ze sobą stykały. – Powiedz mi, czy ty też mnie pragniesz?

I nagle strach przed odtrąceniem jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wielki, niemal pozbawiając go tchu. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, by Scott wrócił do wszystkiego, co było przedtem. Wykradania się ze splątanej pościeli, całowania policzka nieznajomej dziewczyny, do której nigdy nie będzie należał, i wymykania się tuż przed świtem.

Stiles przejechał językiem po spierzchniętych wargach.

\- Tak.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Dostanie się na Wydział Malarstwa nie było trudne. Przyniósł kilka swoich prac wykonanych węglem, a potem został zaprowadzony do ogromnej auli, gdzie wraz z innymi studentami miał namalować akt. Na podwyższeniu stał wtedy chłopiec o bladej skórze i drobnych ciele, bez ani grama mięśni. Miał na imię Matthew i niesamowite, niebieskie oczy, które błyszczały lekkim zmieszaniem, kiedy opuścił szlafrok i stanął kompletnie nago przed salą zapełnioną obcymi twarzami. Uchwycił spojrzenie Scotta i uśmiechnął się. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się odrobinę, gdy odwzajemnił gest w swój szelmowski sposób, mocniej przyciskając grafit do kartki papieru. Matthew był nieśmiały i niewinny, a Scott chciał  _spróbować_  jak to jest. Zgodził się pójść z nim do mieszkania, ale odmówił, gdy ten zaproponował mu filiżankę herbaty i paczkę kruchych ciastek, która leżała na kanapie, do połowy zjedzona. W pośpiechu zdejmowali z siebie ubrania, upadając nieporządnie na niezaścielone łóżko. Nie sądził, że wszystko będzie trwało tak krótko, Matthew doszedł bardzo szybko, skomląc w jego ramię, i zaciskając pięści na pościeli pachnącej proszkiem do prania. Nic nie zaskoczyło, nie zapaliła się żadna iskra, a on znudził się jeszcze zanim całkowicie się z niego wysunął, już szukając wzrokiem swojej bielizny, która leżała gdzieś  w nogach łóżka. Nie na to liczył i nie chodziło o to, że Matthew nie spełnił jego oczekiwań. Był tym rozkosznym dzieciakiem, który ujmował wszystkich śliczną buzią i sercem trzymanym na dłoni, ale nie mógłby zostać z nim dłużej. Scott Mccall żył szybko, w ciągłym ruchu, wibrował od całej tej żywotności i energii. Nie nadawał się do pozostania w miejscu, do wspólnego podgrzewania puszki zupy  _Campbell_ i oglądania durnego odcinka  _Przyjaciół_  na małym telewizorze. Musiał czuć adrenalinę, ekscytację. Przewidywalność go nudziła i w efekcie odchodził szybko, nie pozostawiając po siebie więcej, niż tylko skotłowanej pościeli i zamieszania w głowie.

✧ ✧ ✧

 

W ciągu krótkiej drogi do mieszkania Scotta ciągle szukali wzajemnego kontaktu. Nie był to nachalny, agresywny dotyk, który charakteryzował te wszystkie pijane pary, chcące jak najszybciej zedrzeć z siebie resztę ubrań. Ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie, łokieć stukał o łokieć, a palce Stilesa w przelocie, subtelnie muskały wierzch jego dłoni. Nawet ich kroki były zsynchronizowane do jednego, równego rytmu. Nocne powietrze naelektryzowało się wiązanką ładunków, przyciągali się jak dwa magnesy. Słodkie pragnienie i ekscytacja otulały ich, niczym niematerialny woal ciemności, który skrywał kolejne budynki, zacieniał twarze. 

Puścił go przodem, był cholernie dobrym gospodarzem. Nie zapalili światła. Jedynym źródłem jakiejkolwiek jasności była łuna księżyca wpadająca wątłą kaskadą przez okno. I Stiles. Stał na samym środku ze swobodnie opuszczonymi ramionami, twarzą zwróconą ku szybie. Mleczna skóra odcinała się od ciemnych plam zasłon, zarysów mebli, drewnianej podłogi.

Pozostawił go tam, samemu opierając się o framugę, oferując wolną przestrzeń, jakiś pozór przyjacielskiego dystansu. Szansę na wycofanie się. Przyglądał mu się w ciszy tak intensywnie, jakby sycił głód. Ale to nie wystarczyło, już nie mogło wystarczyć. Kiedy już zaczynasz biec, trudno jest zatrzymać się w pół kroku.  

\- Jeszcze możesz powiedzieć nie – powiedział łagodnie, niby od niechcenia. – Ale zrób to właśnie teraz, wyjdź, jeśli chcesz. Później… później może nie być okazji.

Krzywizna barków, minimalny ruch jabłka Adama, ciemne kosmyki zacieniające skroń. Zmięty materiał koszuli, usta bez uśmiechu. Chłopak odwrócił się ku niemu, patrzył przez chwilę i powoli pokonał tych kilka dzielących ich kroków. Gracja, tyle cholernej gracji w tak trywialnej czynności, w tak drobnym ciele. Stanął przed nim, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.  _Czy to prawda, że można zatonąć w czyichś oczach?_  Dwa ciemne oceany, płuca Scotta zaczęły palić.  _Tonął._

Uniósł lekko podbródek, jakby pytał: na co czekasz? Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, nieme przyzwolenie.

Granica została przekroczona, nie było miejsca na odwrót. Zdrowy rozsądek, zahamowania, warstwa ubrań, wszystko zbędne. Nie obyło się bez niemalże nieśmiałego badania konturów, kosztowania ciepłej skóry pod rozgorączkowanymi dłońmi. Ich stopy omal nie zaplątały się o siebie, kiedy prowadził go do małej sypialni z rozsuniętymi zasłonami. Napawał się ostrożnością Stilesa, kiedy opadł lekko na materac zajmujący większość drewnianej podłogi, ze skórą gładką i usianą drobnymi pieprzykami.  _Cholernymi pieprzykami._  Westchnął, omal się nie zaśmiał, ogarniając wzrokiem widok przed sobą. Złapał jego nadgarstki w swoje duże dłonie i ucałował każdy z nich po wewnętrznej stronie. Czuł szybki puls na ustach. Popchnął lekko jego klatkę piersiową, aż głowa pełna ciemnych kosmyków znalazła się na poduszce. Scott unosił się nad nim, jak zwykle opanowany, choć z sercem bijącym mocno, mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. 

\- Drżysz - wyszeptał, wsuwając nos w jego włosy, by przekonać się, że zapach szamponu, którego musiał używać dzisiaj rano jeszcze się nie ulotnił. - Denerwujesz się?

Chłopak prychnął lekceważąco, ale usta się rozchyliły, gdy powietrze przestało wystarczać płucom. – To troska?

Scott uśmiechnął się na widok jego nierówno unoszącej się klatki piersiowej i lekkiego strachu odmalowanego w szeroko otwartych oczach. Z bliska nie były brązowe. To odcień płynnego miodu, który przypomina o wakacjach na wsi, i orzechowe plamki dodające głębi, a jednocześnie łagodności.

\- Staram się pamiętać o kurtuazji – rzucił i sięgnął po niego.

I to pragnienie również było czymś nowym. Po raz pierwszy chciał odkrywać czyjeś ciało, a nie tylko go  _użyć._  Delikatnie przejechał dłonią od jego żuchwy, poprzez obojczyki, aż dotarł do brzucha. Jego skóra pokryła się gęsią skórką, napinała się pod dotykiem, ciepła i wrażliwa na każdy ruch z jego strony. Wkrótce palce Scotta były wszędzie, ale nie tak zachłanne, nie natarczywe. Tańczyły po każdej nierówności, zaciskały się na wąskich biodrach. Nie tak mocno, by zranić, ale na tyle zdecydowanie, aby pozostał ślad. Sypialnia tonęła w srebrzystym świetle księżyca w pełni, kiedy Scott odsunął się, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Studiował ją milimetr po milimetrze, opuszkami przejechał po skroni i ujął w dłoń ciepły policzek. Stiles wtulił się w jego rękę, niczym kot domagający się pieszczot. Musnął wargami ramię Scotta i lekko, ale pewnie, wypchnął biodra. Wystarczyło, aby ich miednice się zderzyły, a przyjemny prąd wystrzelił wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Jęknął głośno, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy. Chłopak patrzył mu prosto w oczy, nie uciekał spojrzeniem.

\- Trudno myśleć o kurtuazji, kiedy do głosu dochodzi twój własny fiut, prawda, Scotty?

Filuterny błysk w oku, rozchylone usta, z których ulatywały płytkie wydechy. Odsłonięty, zapraszający. Uwodził go każdym gestem i nawet o tym nie wiedział. Niewymuszony wdzięk, urok. Wytwór pragnień, błysków pożądania i piękna spoczywał na jego pościeli. Tylko miękka skóra, karminowe usta bez uśmiechu, ciemne punkciki pieprzyków na tle nieskazitelnego alabastru.

\- Touché _–_ parsknął i omal nie zachłysnął się własnym ochrypłym stęknięciem, gdy ich biodra otarły się o siebie. Chłopak pod nim zagryzł wargę, a kiedy wypuścił ją spomiędzy zębów z westchnieniem, była jeszcze bardziej czerwona, lśniąca od śliny.

Jego palce same odnalazły drogę, kiedy Stiles rozsunął kolana. Uda lekko dygotały, a ta słodka twarz była zarumieniona, a jednak w tęczówkach dopatrzył się ufności. Mało rzeczy zdołało wstrząsnąć nim tak bardzo, jak to oddanie, którym obdarzył go w tej chwili Stiles. 

Syknął, gdy Scott wykonał powolny ruch palcami. Nigdy nie starał się być delikatny, nie dbał o komfort innych, zwyczajnie biorąc wszystko, co mu się należało. Tym razem ważył każdy ruch, uważnie obserwował rysy chłopaka pod nim, który zacisnął dłonie na jego barkach, ciągnąc go w dół. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy powoli wsuwał się w niego, szeptając niewyraźne słowa, które być może były jedynie jednym głębokim oddechem. Stiles krzyknął, wciskając twarz w poduszkę i zaciskając zęby na materiale. I wtedy Scott zobaczył. Rysy ściągnięte w bolesnym grymasie, pojedyncza łza na policzku, niczym kropla deszczowej wody spływająca po krysztale. Chciał się wycofać, błagać o wybaczenie, rozpłakać, ponieważ sprawił mu ból. Ponieważ nie był wart, by być jego  _pierwszym_. Nie on, nieprzywiązujący się do ludzi i ofiarujący im w prezencie jedynie wspomnienia i kubeł zawodu. Wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na niego, a mimo to poruszył się w nim znowu. Raz, drugi, trzeci i kilka kolejnych, aż wreszcie stracił rachubę.  _Za późno, za późno, by się wycofać. Przepraszam._  Wolne, cierpliwe, posuwiste pchnięcia i moment przerwy, nabranie oddechu, pocałunek złożony na obojczyku, szyi. Z każdym kolejnym Stiles rozluźniał się, a po jakiejś chwili uchylił powieki, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Scott pozwolił, by gładził jego policzek, przesuwał palcami po jego skroni i krótkich włosach na karku. Jego palce były chłodne i kiedy obrysowywały kontur ust Scotta, nie dał im tak łatwo stamtąd zniknąć, całując ich opuszki, wnętrze dłoni. Czuł coraz większe napięcie w dole brzucha, pchnął powoli, do samego końca, i pozostawił biodra całkowicie nieruchomo. Był tak blisko, gorący oddech Stilesa owiewał jego szyję, niemal wzdrygnął się na poczucie tak drobnej przyjemności. Wystarczyło się pochylić, tylko kilka centymetrów. Jego wargi chybiły, składając pocałunek na żuchwie, ponieważ chłopak odwrócił twarz w stronę okna. Niezgranie dwóch ciał bliskich spełnienia, zbyt dużo doznań, rozgorączkowanie. Albo unik.

 _Granica._  Nie spróbował ponownie, nie przekroczył jej.

Nie było słów. Jedynie kilka cięższych oddechów, gdy nadszedł ten kulminacyjny moment. Wszystko było intensywne, nasączone czymś głębszym, niż tylko satysfakcją z  _pieprzenia_. Stykali się w każdym miejscu, rozkruszyli się na kawałki w tej samej chwili, która rozciągała się, pochłaniała wszechświat, ich ciała. Stiles wpatrywał się w niego, rozchylając wilgotne usta i próbując wyrównać oddech, szukając jego dłoni na pościeli. Scott poczuł strach, ponieważ to on był tym, który splótł razem ich palce.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Nigdy nie czekał, aż granat nocy zacznie stopniowo przechodzić w szarość kolejnego brzasku, a przytłumiona jasność wpełźnie do pokoju przez rozchylone zasłony. Poranki po spędzonej z kimś nocy mogły być tylko kłopotliwe i niezręczne, a on nie potrzebował szukania wymówek. Zwykle dyskretnie ulatniał się z nieznanego sobie miejsca, w pośpiechu zbierając ubrania, albo z nonszalancją kazał opuścić mieszkanie, gdy decydował się kogoś zaprosić do swojego gniazda. Potrafił być cholernym dupkiem. Urokliwym i dającym upojenie, ale wciąż dupkiem.

Zastanowił się, czy jedna noc mogła sprawić, że teraz leżał spokojnie, podparty na łokciu, z niezrozumiałą nawet sobie ekscytacją, rejestrując brzoskwiniowe refleksy światła wpadające do niewielkiej sypialni. Nie, jedna noc nie była niczemu winna. Jedna osoba.

Stiles westchnął wdzięcznie przez sen, nieznacznie marszcząc nos, a coś w jego klatce piersiowej drgnęło. Nie powinno, nie powinno, bo to nic takiego. Przecież przed tym właśnie uciekał. A jednak ostrożnie sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka, napawając się tym, jak ciepły i szorstki był. Pochylił się i szybko ucałował jego czoło. Gdy wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, oczy Stilesa były otwarte. Nie zdążył jednak nacieszyć się ich kolorem, ponieważ chłopak w tej samej chwili poderwał się z materaca i w pośpiechu zaczął szukać swoich ubrań, bluźniąc pod nosem. Scott także wstał, ignorując własną nagość.

\- Poczekaj, właśnie miałem zamiar nastawić wodę na kawę. Poza tym, niezdrowo się tak zrywać z łóżka. Powiedział ci ktoś, że o poranku masz grację małego jelonka, który dopiero uczy się stawiać pierwsze kroki? To zabawne, jesteś taki nieporadny, Stiles.

Znowu paplał trzy po trzy, jakby nie umiał trzymać cholernego języka za zębami. Fakt faktem, że nie potrafił. Musiał czymś zapełnić ciszę, bo nienawidził czuć się niezręcznie. Tym razem było to trudne zadanie, bo wyraźnie uderzyła go fala napięcia i zmieszania, którymi emanował Stiles.

Chłopak jedynie zerknął na niego przelotnie, dopinając guziki przy koszuli.

\- Nie rób sobie kłopotu.  

Scott zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przecież to żaden…

\- Muszę iść.

\- Czekaj – podszedł do niego pospiesznie i przytrzymał drzwi, gdy chłopak próbował szarpnąć za klamkę. – Zobaczymy się jeszcze?

Stiles spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy złagodniały.

\- Wciąż pracuję w tej samej kawiarni.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Trzymaj się, Scott.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym tąpnięciem. Scott oparł się o ścianę i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

\- Jasne. Cholera.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Scott wydarł kartkę ze sztalugi i zmiętą kulką rzucił przez pokój. Odbiła się od stolika, na którym trzymał farby i pędzle w słoikach, po czym z szelestem spadła na podłogę.

Nie widzieli się dwa tygodnie od tamtej nocy. Nie odczytał źle sygnałów, ale i tak udało mu się jakoś spieprzyć sprawę. Nie wiedział, co zrobił źle i nie miał też jaj, by pójść do cholernej kawiarni, na luzie zamówić obrzydliwą kawę i zwyczajnie zapytać. Bo mu zależało. Kurewsko mu zależało i w tym tkwił problem. Kiedy ci zależy, nie chcesz pogorszyć jeszcze bardziej i tak fatalnej sytuacji.

Te całe uczucia to beznadziejna sprawa.

\- A niech cię.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Scott wyjął z lodówki butelkę piwa i pociągnął łyk. Omal od razu go nie wypluł.

\- Stary, to smakuje jak szczyny.

\- Wszystko, co najlepsze dla mojego kumpla.

Isaac wyszczerzył się i pociągnął zdrowy łyk. Nie wyglądał, jakby smak mu przeszkadzał. Nie słynął zresztą z wybrzydzania.

\- Masz ruską wódę? Po tym twoim piwie mam ochotę przepłukać usta. – Skrzywił się i opadł na kanapę obok przyjaciela, rozkładając nogi na stoliku do kawy, który zatrzeszczał w proteście.

\- Zdejmuj giry, niedawno sprzątałem, świnio. I zero wódki. Ostatnim razem rzygałem dwa dni pod rząd, coś ty mi wtedy zaserwował?

\- Samo dobro, zwyczajnie nie potrafisz pić jak mężczyzna.

\- A tak w ogóle, to wydupczyłeś już tego chłoptasia? Stawał ci na sam dźwięk jego imienia.

Scott zesztywniał i spojrzał ze złością na Isaaca, który uśmiechał się głupkowato.

\- Nie mów tak o nim

\- Czyli jak?

\- Jakby się nie liczył – powiedział i od razu pożałował, bo chłopak zagwizdał i klepnął go z całej siły w udo. Sam nie wiedział, co mu strzeliło do łba, żeby to mówić.

\- A liczy się?

Scott parsknął i zacisnął usta, kręcą głową i zakładając ramiona na piersi w obronnym geście.

\- Nie. Nie wiem, może. Tak czy inaczej, ja się dla niego zbytnio nie liczę, więc to i tak bez znaczenia.

Isaac uniósł ręce. – Ej, ej, chwila moment! Stary mówisz jak gość z Brokeback Mountain. Czyli co? Pieprzyliście się i on jednak powiedział, że fiutki to nie jego działka?

\- W tym problem.

\- Fiutki to jego działka, ale ty masz za małego jak na jego gust?

Scott darował sobie przewrócenie oczami i burknął tylko.

\- Co? – Isaac Lahey był cholernie irytujący, nawet gdy się specjalnie nie starał. – Nie dosłyszałem, możesz głośniej?

\- O to chodzi, że w ogóle nic nie powiedział. Rano ubrał się szybko i wybiegł, nawet nie pogadaliśmy o tym, co, no wiesz, zaszło.

\- A co zaszło?

Kopnął go w kostkę.

\- Dobra, dobra, tylko się droczę. Ale co, nic więcej?

 Westchnął. – Powiedział tylko, że nadal pracuje w tej samej kawiarni.

\- No i?

\- Próbujesz mnie wkurzyć, co?

\- Nie, próbuję się dowiedzieć, dlaczego siedzisz tu, zamiast pójść do tej kawiarni i porozmawiać z nim. Słyszałem, że rozmową można rozwiązać sporo spraw, nie wiem, wypróbuj może, czy coś.

\- Masz lepszą radę?

\- Dopiero po trzecim piwie robię się bardziej kreatywny.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Nie wszedł do kawiarni. Wiercił się na wiklinowym siedzeniu i udawał, że szkicuje ludzi spieszących chodnikiem, choć tak naprawdę zapełnił kilka kartek szkicownika krzywymi kreskami i zaczątkiem oczu, które zamazał. Patetyczne.

Ktoś postawił przed nim filiżankę espresso. Drgnął i spojrzał w górę, pod słońce, mrużąc oczy.

Stiles trzymał niewielką tacę, a wolną dłoń schował w kieszeni firmowego fartucha z wyszytą gałązką lawendy.

\- Nie wszedłeś do środka – powiedział tylko, zamiast powitania.

\- Nie.

\- Siedzisz tu już od ponad godziny, więc pomyślałem… - Stiles zawahał się. – Cóż, kawa na koszt firmy.

\- Nie musisz mi stawiać kawy, nie po to przyszedłem.

Stiles westchnął i usiadł na wolnym krześle, ściskając tacę w obu dłoniach.

\- Posłuchaj, ja… nie jestem tym typem chłopaka.

Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Jaki to typ?

Prychnął cicho i spojrzał w bok, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie przyjmuję zaproszeń od nieznajomych na jedną noc. Wtedy… nie przemyślałem tego.

Scott otoczył filiżankę palcami. Mocny zapach kawy drażnił jego nozdrza i jednocześnie koił nerwy. Nie spuszczał oczu z chłopaka.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się…

\- Nie czuję się pokrzywdzony – powiedział, niemal się uśmiechając. – Raczej rozczarowany sobą.

Spojrzał przez szybę i machnął swojemu koledze, który stał za ladą, sygnalizując, że zaraz wróci do środka.

\- Muszę iść.

\- Stiles.

Stiles zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Chyba powinienem to powiedzieć jasno. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Tak po prostu.

Scott przejechał ręką po włosach, zbierając myśli. Nie wiedział, jak prowadzić rozmowę. Nie wiedział, jak prowadzić rozmowę z kimś, na kim mu zależało. Jasna cholera, wszystko się pokomplikowało przez tego chłopaka.

\- Nie chcesz, żeby się powtórzyło?

Unikał jego wzroku.

\- Wracaj do domu… Scott. Naprawdę muszę już iść.

Stiles otwierał już drzwi lokalu, gdy wstał i krzyknął za nim:

\- Zobaczymy się jeszcze!

Zawahał się z dłonią na klamce, ściągając ramiona, po czym szybko wszedł do środka.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Adres zdobył od chłopaka, z którym Stiles pracował na jednej zmianie w co drugi tydzień. Starał się nie błagać, ale koniec końców jego desperackie prośby osiągnęły pożądany skutek.

Jego mieszkanie mieściło się w wysokiej kamienicy, która była wciśnięta pomiędzy smętny bar z zepsutym neonem, a sklep z artykułami wędkarskimi.

Wszedł na trzecie piętro, czytając na wpół starte numerki na drzwiach. Siedemdziesiąt trzy. Odetchnął i zapukał dwa razy. Dłonie mu się pociły, a w gardle zaschło, to przecież niedorzeczne. Niepotrzebnie tu przychodził. Chciał już odejść, gdy usłyszał odsuwaną zasuwkę i drzwi się otworzyły.

Zamrugał w zdezorientowaniu.

W progu stał chłopak ze starannie ułożonymi włosami, zdecydowanie zarysowaną szczęką i błyskiem w oku, który sugerował, że wszystko jest dla niego powodem do kpiny. Był ubrany jedynie w bawełniane szorty i przyciskał do nagiej piersi kota o ceglastym futrze.

Uniósł brew, mierząc Scotta od stóp do głów.

\- Tak?

Odchrząknął i wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie dżinsów. Kim on był? _Chłopakiem_ Stilesa?

\- Przepraszam, chyba pomyliłem adres.

Chłopak pogłaskał kota po głowie i uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust.

\- To zależy, kogo szukasz.

\- To raczej na sto procent jest pomyłka, ale czy jest tu… czy mieszka tutaj może… Stiles?

Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nawet nie zna jego nazwiska.

Koleś zmarszczył czoło. – Jesteś jego kolegą z pracy?

\- Nie, ja… jestem jego znajomym. Po prostu.

To wywołało dziwną reakcję. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Nie było w tym spojrzeniu nic przyjaznego.

\- Scott, prawda?

To zbiło go z tropu.

\- Cóż, tak. Zdaje się, że jednak dobrze trafiłem. Czy mógłbyś mi w takim razie powiedzieć, kiedy…

\- Stilesa nie ma.

Scott czuł bijającą od niego wrogość i mimowolnie poczuł irytację i sam się najeżył, choć starał się utrzymać luźną pozę.

\- Jasne, a kiedy będzie? Mogę przyjść później.

Chłopak chwycił za klamkę i wypuścił z ramion kota, który zaczął się niecierpliwie wiercić, niezadowolony z napięcia, które wyczuł w powietrzu.

\- Lepiej nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu tu nie przychodź, jasne? Stiles nie chce, żebyś go nachodził w pracy, a tym bardziej w naszym mieszkaniu.

 _Naszym_. Scott zacisnął usta, oddychając przez nos. Tylko ktoś bliski mógł zachowywać się tak zaborczo w stosunku do Stilesa. Ten chłopak nie wyglądał, jak ktoś, w kim mógłby się zakochać, ale przecież tak naprawdę niewiele o nim wiedział, nie znał jego upodobań.

\- Wolałbym, żeby sam mi to powiedział.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał parsknięcie, po którym nastąpił trzask zamykanych przed nosem drzwi.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Zadzwonił do Isaaca, który rzucił kilka przekleństw do słuchawki i swoim sielskim, wesołym głosem zapewnił, że z pewnością nie ma się czym martwić. Cierpliwie wysłuchał obaw, narzekań i zrezygnowanych westchnień przyjaciela, by ostatecznie dać mu werbalnego kopa w tyłek i zachęcić do wzięcia się w garść. Według niego Scott winien jeszcze raz odwiedzić Stilesa w pracy i porozmawiać z nim szczerze, bez ceregieli. Nie uważał, że sprawa jest już stracona. Permanentny optymista.

Scott miał wątpliwości, które dodatkowo podsycił nieznajomy dupek z mieszkania Stilesa.

Usiadł na materacu, opierając się plecami o ścianę i zaczął rysować, trzymając szkicownik na kolanach. Nic wymagającego, rozmyte źdźbła traw i plamy różnobarwnych kwiatów. Tworzył na sztywnej kartce subtelny widok, bo jego głowę zaprzątały myśli o łagodnym, urokliwym chłopaku. Delikatne rysy twarzy, przydymione spojrzenie, delikatne dłonie. Nie mówił zbyt wiele, ale jego oczy wystarczająco ekspresywnie oddawały każdą pojedynczą emocję i przyszpilały go do miejsca, mąciły w głowie. Zwykle nie był podatny na takie sztuczki i cały ten jazz, który był marnym flirtem praktykowanym przez ładne dziewczęta z krągłym biustem i wiecznie uśmiechniętymi ustami. Stilesa nie dało się zamknąć do szufladki z podpisaną etykietą. Nie wiedział, skąd wziął się ten chłopak i co z nim robił, ale bezwiednie poddał się temu bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Scott upił łyk wody i przyjrzał się pogodnemu rysunkowi. Cieszył oczy ciepłymi barwami i brakiem ostrych, kanciastych figur, linii. Odprężył się i przewrócił kartkę, by zacząć coś nowego i ponownie zatonąć w myślach, które prawdopodobnie powinny go niepokoić, wywołać jakiś alarm w jego instynkcie zachowawczym, ale wtedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Zmarszczył czoło i odłożył szkicownik  obok poduszki. Przejechał palcami po włosach, które wciąż były wilgotne po prysznicu i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je bez większego zastanowienia. Sądził, że Isaac postanowił wpaść po zajęciach w laboratorium.

Mylił się.

Rozchylił usta, serce zabiło mu szybciej. Puls wydałby jego uczucia w każdej chwili, o ile sama twarz już nie wykonała całej roboty.

Odchrząknął i odezwał się z wymuszoną obojętnością:

\- Mam działający dzwonek, mogłem nie usłyszeć pukania.

Stiles uniósł brew, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

\- Zadzwoniłbym, by cię uprzedzić, ale nie było okazji na wymienienie się numerami telefonów. Mogę wejść?

Jego głos był łagodny i pewny, choć dłonie schowane miał głęboko w kieszeniach obcisłych spodni. Miał na sobie rozpinaną, bawełnianą podkoszulkę i dżinsową kurtkę przewieszoną przez ramię. Wyglądał cholernie dobrze i tylko delikatne cienie pod oczami zdradzały jego zmęczenie.

Scott zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapi.

\- Jasne.

Odsunął się i Stiles bez zastanowienia przeszedł przez próg, by stanąć w tym samym miejscu, co tamtej nocy. Tym razem oświetlały go promienie słońca i cała ta skrząca jasność jeszcze bardziej uwydatniała jego urodę.

Chrząknął i założył ramiona na piersi. – Cóż.

Kąciki ust Stilesa drgnęły nieznacznie, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Theo mówił mi, że mnie szukałeś.

Buc z sześciopakiem i pasjonat kotów miał na imię Theo.

\- Nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał zamiar cię poinformować o moje wizycie.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i przeszedł przez pokój, pod drodze rzucając kurtkę na krzesło i siadając na brzegu materaca. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i złożył dłonie.

\- Jest nieufny, ale lojalny i szczery. Dba o mnie.

Scott po raz kolejny przejechał dłonią po włosach i z wahaniem usiadł obok niego, zachowując bezpieczny dystans.

\- Czyli wy... jesteście razem?

Stiles parsknął i prawie się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową.

\-  Ja i Theo? Skąd! Znamy się od przedszkola, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Razem studiujemy historię i mieszkamy od jakiegoś czasu, bo tak jest taniej.

Czyli studiował, a w dodatku historię. Kolejny fakt, który coś mówił mu o Stilesie. Miał nadzieję, że będą mieli jeszcze okazję do tego, by porozmawiać o swoich zainteresowaniach, dowiedzieć się czegoś o sobie, poznać, zako…

\- Zgaduję, że mówiłeś mu o mnie i prawdopodobnie niekoniecznie w samych superlatywach. Ten gość mnie nienawidzi.

\- Cóż, wspomniałem coś o tym, że wyglądasz na kogoś, kto unika zobowiązań i odpowiedzialności. Prawdopodobnie jesteś też dupkiem i łamiesz serca niewinnym dziewczętom.

Scott jęknął.

\- Po takim opisie sam bym siebie znienawidził. – Zamilkł i spojrzał na niego. – Naprawdę tak o mnie uważasz?

Stiles odpowiedział spojrzeniem łagodnych, bystrych oczu i przekrzywił głowę.

\- Nie jest tak?

\- Było tak.

\- Co się zmieniło?

Scott zaczął się bawił palcami, jak niedoświadczony szczeniak, który chce powiedzieć swojej koleżance z klasy, że bardzo mu się podoba.

\- Poznałem kogoś – odpowiedział cicho.

Stiles nieco głośniej nabrał powietrza i usłyszał w jego głosie uśmiech, gdy się odezwał.

\- Naprawdę? – dopytał uprzejmie. – To wystarczyło, żebyś przestał być dupkiem?

\- Jestem dupkiem, ale nie chcę już... unikać odpowiedzialności, ciągle uciekać.

Ich kolana stuknęły o siebie. Scott spojrzał na bok twarzy Stilesa, który przekręcił głowę i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

\- Wtedy, tamtej nocy nie pozwoliłeś mi się pocałować. – Stiles spiął się, ale nie odsunął nogi. – Zrobisz to teraz?

Odpowiedź padła natychmiast:

\- Nie mogę.

\- Uprawialiśmy seks, nie da się być bliżej. – Scott mimowolnie się zaśmiał. – Poczułem się trochę jak Richard Gere.

\- Nie śpię z mężczyznami za pieniądze, Scott.

Ton Stilesa był ostry i nieco zraniony. Scott wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy!

\- Nie przyszedłem tu po to, byś nazwał mnie męską dziwką. Cholera.

Jęknął i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, która została szorstko strącona.

\- Ta rozmowa to pieprzony bałagan – powiedział z udręką i potarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. – Nigdy bym tak nawet o tobie nie pomyślał, to niedorzeczne. Chodziło mi o to, że po prostu nie rozumiem, nie wiem… Ja… chciałem cię pocałować, ale odsunąłeś się. Nadal chcę.

Stiles miał zbolałą minę, wyglądał na zranionego.

\- Masz rację, naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz.

Scott walczył z własnym ukłuciem w klatce, gdy znowu się odezwał nie będąc już nawet pewnym, o co tak naprawdę pyta i jaką odpowiedź usłyszy.

\- Rozumiem, w twoich oczach to ja jestem męską prostytutką, jestem dla ciebie tak odpychający, że nie chcesz…

\- Nie mogę cię pocałować, Scott. Nie mogę. Jeśli to zrobię, ja…

\- Co?

Oczy Stilesa wypalały dziury w jego twarzy i nagle wypełniły się tyloma różnymi emocjami na raz, że pewnie zachwiałby się, gdyby nie siedział na swoim materacu.

\- Nie spodziewam się, że zrozumiesz, bo widzę, że drastycznie się od siebie różnimy.

Scott przysunął się do niego odrobinę, z zawahaniem wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził go po żuchwie. Odgarnął kilka ciemnych kosmyków ze skroni i wstrzymał oddech, gdy Stiles przymknął powieki.

\- Spróbuj mi powiedzieć, a ja spróbuję zrozumieć.

I znowu tonął w jego oczach. Nigdy nie widział piękniejszych i wiedział, że żadnych nie mógłby do nich przyrównać. Nawet nie chciał.

\- Jeśli cię pocałuję, zakocham się w tobie. Dam ci ostatnią rzecz, a ty odejdziesz.

Scott przełknął ślinę i tym razem ujął w dłoń cały policzek Stilesa, kciukiem zahaczając o kącik rozchylonych ust. Drżał i bał się, a Scott umierał ze strachu równie mocno.

\- Wydaje mi się, że dla mnie już za późno. Z pocałunkiem, czy bez. Już się zakochałem.

 _Co ja wygaduję, czy naprawdę tak czuję?_ Myślał gorączkowo, oddychając szybko, nierówno. Tak. Cholera.

Stiles spojrzał na niego twardo.

\- Nie pogrywaj ze mną.

Pokręcił głową, zataczając kciukiem kółka na jego policzku. Ogolił się i znów był chłopięco gładki i _znajomy._ Zapamiętał dotyk jego skóry i jego wnętrze śpiewało, bo znowu czuł prąd i tęsknotę pod opuszkami. To było to. Przed tym uciekał, tego szukał i znalazł.

\- Od początku traktowałem cię poważnie, choć sam nie od razu zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę.

To była prawda. Zakochał się w tym pięknym chłopaku już po pierwszy brzęknięciu dzwonka nad drzwiami, gdy wszedł do kawiarni, a on zbierał rozsypaną kawę. Spojrzeli na siebie i jeszcze nie wiedział, ale poczuł, choć nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Teraz zrozumiał.

Chłopak przymknął oczy i oparł policzek o jego otwartą dłoń. Scott zapatrzył się na niego i niemal drgnął, gdy zorientował się, że znowu się w siebie wpatrują. Stiles uśmiechnął się, powoli i nieśmiało. Nie sądził, by coś w życiu urzekło go bardziej, niż te spierzchnięte wargi, unoszące się urokliwie kąciki i przyróżowione policzki.

Naprawdę się w nim zakochałem. Na dobre, pomyślał.

Stiles pochylił się i musnął wargami jego usta. Wplótł palce w jego włosy na szyi, a drugą ręką chwycił go za ramię, robiąc to jeszcze raz, ale pewniej. Prawdziwy pocałunek, ich pierwszy. Scott przejechał językiem po jego dolnej wardze, a Stiles westchnął i zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał schować twarz w jego szyi, ale zamiast tego pocałował go mocniej i przesunął się na materacu tak, że teraz siedział okrakiem na jego kolanach.

Scott jęknął i przesunął usta na jego policzek, całując go delikatnie, tuż obok niewielkiego pieprzyka.

\- Stiles, chcę cię poznać, chcę, żebyś i ty mnie poznał. Nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie, ale chcę spróbować, bo jesteś dla mnie wyjątkowy i nie darowałbym sobie, gdybym to zaprzepaścił. – Stiles masował tył jego szyi i uśmiechał się, jakby nie mógł przestać, gdy już zaczął. – Poznajmy się, idźmy do kina, nad jezioro, albo zostańmy w łóżku i rozmawiajmy. Nauczysz mnie rozmawiać i słuchać. Chcę tego. Z tobą.

Stiles pocałował go w czubek nosa. Jego oczy błyszczały.

\- Dobrze. Poznajmy się.

 

 

 

 


End file.
